


Photograph

by ValiantWarrior37



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Big Hero 6 Fusion, Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantWarrior37/pseuds/ValiantWarrior37
Summary: Between The Raindrops - A Jelsa AU By Lady ElspethElsa Arendelle is a leading pediatric psychologist, working for Night Dust, a company owned by one of the greatest psychiatrists and psychologists, Dr. Pitch-Black. However, there is more to her than meets the eye.Jackson Overland is the beloved teacher at the Early-Learning Center. Outgoing and caring, he loves his job. He brings joy and laughter to the kids and is guardian to them.When the two meet, what will happen?Warning: Their will be mentions of abuse and some other heavier topics
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Tadashi Hamada/Honey Lemon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: just wanted to give a HUGE thanks to my amazing friends who have helped me! Not only my awesome peeps over at the awesome Jelsa Discord! But specifically Noctus, Mel and my boo, Liv. They are all amazing and have helped with this story! So Go check them out! NoctusFury The_Atlantean and melantha123 (on WP, FFN or AO3)  
So go check them out! Enjoy!  
❆  
Elsa jolted awake, sitting straight up in bed, her heart racing. Shallow breaths coming fast as she looked around the dark-room. It was just a dream, it wasn't real, she reminded herself. Throwing back the covers she moved to the faucet in her bathroom. Splashing the cold water on her face, she breathed slowly and deeply. Opening her eyes once her breathing was regular, she ignored the ghostly pale reflection in the mirror. She looked at her clock on her nightstand, 5:50 it read. She unplugged her phone and disabled the alarm and returned to the bathroom.

Half-hour later, she was ready for the day, some color being restored after her shower and a bit of makeup. Downstairs, humming along to her music as she prepared breakfast, Olaf faithfully laying on the floor, hoping to grab some piece of food if it dropped. Slipping the plate of bacon into the oven to keep it warm, she heard the soft patter of footsteps. Glancing over her shoulder she smiled at the sight of her nephew.

"Everett, what are you doing up, young man?" Elsa asked the three-year-old.

"I had a bad dream, and then I was hungry," he peeped.

Elsa turned from the hash browns to look at him.

"You had a bad dream?" she asked with concern and motioned for him to come. In a moment she held him close. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she stirred the hash again. Everett shook his head with a sigh.

"No, I know it wasn't real," he answered, causing Elsa to smile.

"You're right, no scary monsters will ever touch you. I wouldn't let them." A grin formed on her face as she squeezed him tightly for a moment. "Want to help me crack some eggs?" she asked, and he pulled back in excitement.

"Can I?" he asked, and she smiled softly at the way his baby blues sparkled, much like his mother's.

"Of course," she grinned, tousling his sandy blond hair. The two worked together, singing along to the music as they prepared the food. Just as they finished plating the food, Kristoff and Anna came down, greeting the two with affection.

"Now how'd you get down here before us?" Kristoff asked his son, a smile on his face. The boy shrugged his shoulders as he swung his legs against the cabinet from where he sat on the island.

"I woke up early," he replied and Kristoff just shook his head before picking him up and making conversation with him.

"How did he get so big? And where did he learn how to shrug like that?" Anna wondered out loud as she watched her husband and son bond.

"He did grow up fast," Elsa smiled, watching the two before picking up the plates. Setting the food down, she took a seat across from Everett and next to Anna. She hushed Olaf as he moaned for a moment and turned to her nephew. "So, ready for your first day at your new school, Everett?" Elsa asked after they said grace. Everett immediately grinned and nodded his head.

"Yes! I can't wait! Theron and Finn and also Zephyr are going to be there," he spoke, his eyes twinkling a bit at the mention of Astrid and Hiccup's daughter. Elsa exchanged glances with Anna, wondering if she had noticed it as well, and judging by the knowing grin on her face, she had.

"Well, that might explain why he followed the girl around during New Years," Anna chuckled. Elsa laughed softly as well, agreeing with the statement. "I'm glad, bub. I'm sure you'll also make lots of new friends," she spoke, nodding to her son. "Oh! Els, I totally forgot! Could you pick him up Friday evening? Our reservation had to be moved to 4 instead of 5:30," she explained.

Elsa nodded her head as she jotted it down on her phone. "Yeah, I can," she replied.

"Perfect, and we'll take the truck so you can use the van, since you'll have the girls," Anna added and Elsa nodded again. After breakfast, the four went upstairs. While Kristoff helped dress Everett, Elsa helped Anna with the twins. Walking into the room, Elsa drew open the curtains as Anna turned the sound machine off. Both girls immediately pulled themselves up, babbling cheerily. Smiling widely, Elsa gladly took Isla's invitation to be held.

"Good morning, sweetheart. You ready for some breakfast?" she asked softly, rubbing the one-year-old's back as she snuggled close.

"A baby looks good on you," Anna spoke as she held Gemma close, allowing her daughter to wake up. Elsa smiled at her sister's comment, glancing down at her niece.

"One day," she sighed, kissing Isla's brunette wisps. "Maybe one day. Besides, I don't need some guy in my life when I have you guys," she spoke, moving to the closet and grabbing the clean outfits set aside from last night.

"Which is why you should do that one dating app," Anna spoke as she moved to the floor, setting Gemma down to change her.

"No, I'd much rather meet someone face-to-face," Elsa spoke as she put a fresh diaper on Isla. "Who knows what creepers are on those apps. They could be a serial killer and you wouldn't know until you meet for the first time and they kidnap you."

"You're overreacting a bit. I'm sure there are some good guys on there. Not everyone is a Hans." she let out a shrug as she threw away Gemma's dirty diaper.

"I know," Elsa sighed, smiling as she stood with Isla. "I just won't risk it. Once is already enough for me. Besides, I've got these cuties to keep me happy until that time comes. Now, let's get these girls hair done because I have to go to work soon." A smile came over her face Anna agreed, and Elsa was grateful that she didn't bring up the subject again. The two set to work and the girls both had their hair combed, a barrette and bonnet for each. They stepped out of the room and went to the kitchen. Elsa placed their clean outfits on the counter and helped get their breakfast started before gathering her things and rubbing Olaf's head. "Alright, I'll see you guys after work," she said bidding them goodbye and giving the twins a smooch on their cheeks as well as her sister a hug. "And you have a fun day today, alright?" she addressed Everett as they exited from the home.

"I will!" he cheered, giving his Aunt a tight hug before running ahead to the car, not caring about the chilly January winds that blew in his face.

"Have a good day, Kristoff. Say hi to Sven for me," Elsa smiled to her brother-in-law before slipping into her car. She gave it a minute to warm up before pulling out and made her way downtown. Making a quick stop at her favorite bakery, she picked up a blueberry muffin and an iced caramel latte with coconut milk. Pulling around the block she turned into her workplace and parked her car. Employee badge over her neck, purse over her shoulder and food in hand, Elsa entered the building. "Morning Liv," she bid as she slid her badge in the slot to punch in.

The brunette looked up, a smile on her face. "Morning Els. By the way, the Andersens decided they will be coming early today," she spoke.

"Okay, thanks, see you at lunch," she smiled before heading up the elevator.

She greeted a few of her friends on her way, but didn't stop for long, quickly making her way to her office. Opening and then closing the door, she set her things on her desk. Walking over to the windows, she opened the curtains and cracked the sliding door to let in a bit of fresh air. She opened the conjoined door, smiling a bit at the warmth in the room. Returning to her desk, she started up her laptop and began eating the muffin. She began reviewing her schedule for the day to prepare for the children she'd see today. When she finished, she grabbed the paper bag, surprised to find something else in the bag. She pulled out the little bag of chocolate cake pops and grabbed the sticky note that read 'For Lunch - Mrs. Potts xo'.

"You know me too well," Elsa smiled and set the sweet treats aside before gathering the trash. Finishing right before her first client walked in and her day began.  
❆

Jack swung the door open and rushed in, he quickly punched in the code and ran in. He swiped his name tag over the scanner, thankful that Natasha was at the front desk, not Tooth. He bounded down the hall, and rounded the corner. He quickly entered his office at the end of the hall. He froze when he found Tooth at his bookshelf and he flashed her a sheepish grin.

"I'm here, and only late because of traffic," he spoke, tossing his bag onto his chair and rushing out before she could say anything. He hid his smile as he heard her protests. He hadn't meant to be late on the first day of the Winter semester, but he couldn't help traffic. Maybe it was a mistake to stay up late playing video games with Hiro and Hiccup, but he couldn't pass up the chance.

Plus, it was a day that he didn't exactly want to be alone with his thoughts on. Tadashi had come over earlier in the day, but he also had responsibilities. So after Tadashi left and received the invitation from his friends, Jack immediately agreed. And he didn't think he would sleep past his alarm the following morning and hit traffic. But, he did. However, he couldn't do anything about now. Opening the door to his classroom, he smiled at the few individuals already there, including Aster Benson, the P.E. teacher.

"You're late," he huffed, his Australian accent coming out strong. Jack shrugged with a smile.

"Traffic; thanks for sticking around, Bunny," he shooed at Aster while he spoke. "Now go on so you can set up your space." Aster rolled his eyes, but didn't argue as he exited the room. Jack turned to where the few kids sat. He smiled as he recognized them. Thea, Chloe, and George all sat around the table with Cora, who was the assistant teacher, playing with the crayons. While Opal, Owen, and Kai played with the blocks. The door opened and in walked Finn, followed by his dad. He approached the two, greeting Finn with a fist bump.

"Nuffink, you listen to Uncle Jack, okay?" his father told him and the blond boy smiled up at his dad with a nod.

"I will," he smiled and then gave him a hug before joining the three to play with the blocks. Jack turned to Hiccup with a grin.

"I honestly don't get why you call him that," he shook his head at his friend.

"Yeah, I thought it'd stop after Zephyr was able to pronounce it, but it stuck after she called him by the nickname," he shrugged.

"Well, he'll at least have something in common with his dad," Jack chuckled and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"At least he responds to his actual name," he huffed and patted his friend on the back. "Alright, I'll see you later. Gotta head home." He grinned at them and stopped for a moment to chat with Eugene before darting out the door.

Jack nodded to Eugene as he finished signing in his kid. "Hey Theron, how are you?" he asked the four-year-old, bending down with a grin. The young boy smiled and immediately went to talk about his new truck. Jack listened, but it wasn't long before Theron got called and said goodbye to his dad and darted over to Finn. Jack stood as the door opened and he nodded his head to the newcomer. Jack stood back for a moment as Eugene and the new dad greeted each other in a friendly way and talked for a moment before Eugene left. Jack glanced at the boy at his side and knelt down to greet him. "Hello there, you must be one of our new students. I'm Mr. Jack, your teacher." he grinned at the boy, extending his hand.

"And I'm Everett, this is my dad," he grinned, his eyes shining as he grabbed hold of Jack's hand. He shook it and Jack laughed a bit at his enthusiasm.

"Well nice to meet you, Everett," he smiled and stood, nodding his head to the boy's father.

"Kristoff Bjorgman," he greeted and Jack took the man's hand, firmly shaking it. "And you already met Everett," he grinned and glanced around. "So, where do I sign in?" He asked and Jack quickly showed him. "Thank you," he spoke and turned to his son. Giving him instructions and a hug before Everett went and joined where Finn and Theron played. "Thank you again, have a good day," Kristoff spoke with a nod and exited the room. Jack waved before turning to the kids. Students continued arriving for the next half hour or so and at 9:00 AM, classes began.

❆

Elsa let out a sigh as she set her keys and purse on the island counter, she scaled the stairs quickly, hearing Anna's voice from the girls' room as she passed it by. She entered her room and changed into something a little more comfortable and came out, exiting as Anna came out of the room carrying the twins.

"Hey, how was work?" she asked with a grin, handing off Gemma as she reached for her Aunt. Elsa planted the one-year-old on her hip and smiled with a shrug.

"Long, but rewarding," she replied and tickled underneath Gemma's chin, gaining a little giggle from her. "How was your day?" she asked, looking up at her sister.

"Oh it was good, Gemma is now standing on her own," she smiled proudly and Elsa gasped.

"You got pictures?" She quickly asked and Anna grinned with a nod of her head. Elsa gushed over the pictures and praised Gemma, who didn't know why, but clapped her hands in response.

"So I was thinking we could make some chili and cornbread tonight," Anna suggested and Elsa nodded as they descended the stairs.

"That sounds perfect..." she paused as her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She looked at it and paused "I'll be right down, I have to take this," she said and went to her office after putting Gemma down with Isla in front of their toy bin. Closing the door, she accepted the call and held it to hear. "Elsa Arendell," she answered casually.

"Ah, yes, Elsa Arendell. We are calling to alert you of the special offer we have lined up for you," the voice spoke, and Elsa paused. She glanced at the closed door.

"I'm not interested, thanks anyway," she spoke as she unlocked her drawer and dug out her com. "Have a good day," she said and hung up the phone, powering it off and turning the com on. "What are you doing calling me after hours?" She hissed in annoyance.

"Okay, chill, I had to with our normal communications being broken. Besides, I used the code," Hiro huffed. Elsa rolled her eyes at her younger brother's tactics. "Anyways, I had to contact you because I have something and I wanted to see if you could come over so we can look over it," he spoke. Sighing briefly, she glanced at the time, she could make it tonight.

"Tomorrow, I need a mental break," she answered; momentarily staring at the pictures strung above her desk.

"Okay," he replied and paused for a moment. "You good?" He asked out of the concern and she smiled to herself.

"Yeah, long day is all," Shrugging to herself, she took a seat.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see ya then, love you," she bid and knew he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too, bye," he quickly spoke and cut the connection in a moment. Elsa smiled to herself and took the com out, returning it to the drawer. Plopping down on the chair she leaned back, pinching the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. Despite the fact that she enjoyed her job, it was mentally draining at times. A knock from the door caused her to look up and she heard Anna's voice.

"Els? You good?" Her sister asked and she stood, unlocking the door in a moment. She opened to see Anna's worried face.

"Yeah, just a long day," she smiled softly at her sister, whose eyebrows furrowed together.

"Long day as in just lots of work? Or long mental day?" She questioned further and Elsa knew she couldn't get past her sister.

"New kid today, Lilo, 6 years old, sweet girl," she crossed her arms with a small smile. "Lost her parents last year, and her sister has been raising her. The CPS just wanted to make sure that she was doing well, and she has." She shrugged at these words.

"But you were reminded of yourself," Anna whispered, her hand touching her sister's arm. Elsa nodded silently and her sister quickly embraced her.

"I know I'm fine now, but it still hurts from time to time. And sometimes it's unexpected," she whispered, resting her forehead on her sister's shoulder.

"Hey, we all have our good days and not-so-good days — we both know that very well," she quickly spoke, "and we know that better than anyone." Her hand rubbing Elsa's shoulder for a moment and Elsa nodded. Squeals of delight came from the living room, interrupting her train of thought. Breaking apart, they went to find what caused the commotion, and their questions were answered when they heard Everett's voices. Exiting the hall, they found Everett affectionately greeting his sisters with hugs and kisses. Their squeals continued when they saw their father.

After greetings were exchanged and everyone settled down, Elsa began making dinner as Everett told them about his first day. He told them about his new friends, and all about his teachers and classes. By the time dinner was finished, he had finally shared every detail and Elsa turned to Anna at the end.

"He is definitely your son," she shook her head with an amused grin and stood, taking the plates to the sink. As she cleaned up the food, Kristoff and Anna put the twins and Everett to bed.

The three watched a few episodes of Friends before Elsa retired early, leaving the couple on their own.

Retreating to the peaceful solitude of her room, she settled underneath the covers. Picking up the book on her nightstand and slipping on her glasses, she resumed her spot. Nearly an hour later, book on her chest, glasses on her face, she slipped into a semi-restful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, everyone! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy

“Wow, thanks Everett,” he spoke to the little boy as he handed him a picture he had drawn. The little boy beamed up at him with a wide grin.

“You’re my favorite teacher,” he spoke proudly and ran off to where the other kids were coloring, waiting for their parents to pick them up. Jack stood there for a minute, a little shocked at what the kid spoke. He hadn’t expected that, but it caused some warmth to spread in his chest. He cleared his throat and shook away the feeling though as he saw Aster open the door.

“North wants ya,” he spoke and Jack nodded.

❆

Jack bent over, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. The fog from his breath forming in the winter air. His sides ached and his muscles burned, but he didn’t mind, the feeling was satisfactory. Especially after the meeting with North and Dr. Black. That man had been trying to offer business situations ever sense they opened the school, actually even before that with Jack himself. For some reason, the man irked him to no end and he could not stand him. And the fact that he kept coming back; how many times did he have to say no ‘til he got the picture? Letting out a frustrated breath, he began jogging and then slowed to a walk, eventually returning to his apartment.

Taking a quick shower before rummaging through his fridge. Settling on some leftover pizza he plopped on the couch with a sigh. While he loved every kid he worked with, some days were a little longer than usual and it made him thankful that Friday was a day away. As he opened Netflix, his phone buzzed and he paused in his search for something to watch.

“Hey Ems, what’s up?” He asked as he swallowed the food.

“Oh nothing Frost, just calling to see if you’ll be coming this weekend?” She questioned and he rose an eyebrow when something clattered on her end.

“I should be; it’s not like I have to grade homework,” he shrugged. His eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. “Why? Is mom planning something?” He quickly asked, leaning forward.

"Oh, I just needed to know if I should pack Super Mario Bros or not. But since your coming, I will," she answered and Jack knew she was grinning.

“Oh, so I can take you down?” He teased and she snickered.

“You wish, I’m still reigning champion.” She taunted back and he rolled his eyes, but not without a grin.

“Not for long-,” he was interrupted by her suddenly saying she had to go before she hung up. He shook his head with a low chuckle and returned his attention to the TV. Hours later he found himself still up, avoiding sleep. Well, what came in his sleep, not the sleep itself. Eventually, he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and he managed to turn the TV off and climb into bed, without injuring himself. Sleep came quickly, and for a few hours, there was peace, but it didn’t last very long. With a start, he woke, gasping for air. His grip tightened on the blanket’s and his breaths were fast and quick. He placed a hand on his chest and focused on the fan above. His breaths evened and he slowly adjusted to his surroundings.

After a minute of just being still, he turned and found the clock blaring at him. 3:10, he let out a huff of air and turned over on his side to hopefully get some sort of rest before the night ended. Even though he wanted to avoid the nightmare of memories, he knew he’d be grudging it tomorrow if he didn’t. With a reluctant sigh, he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

❆

Elsa opened the door and closed it behind her, letting out a breath she had unconsciously been holding. Her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room and she walked in.

“Why would you have me come when Fred’s also here?” She whisper-yelled at her brother. He spun around with a cheeky grin.

“For one, you don’t have to whisper, soundproof walls.” He grinned, motioning to the walls. “Second, he’s harmless, once he’s out, he’s out. Like stone-cold out and nothing can wake him. Trust me, we’ve tried.” He spun back around. His fingers flew across the keyboard and in an instant, he had something on the screen. “Anyways, let’s get started,” he spoke and the two began breaking down this new piece of information they had on The Shifter.

The two worked together, staying up to nearly 2 am, finding out where the piece fit and so on. Elsa leaned back with a sigh as they finally finished.

“So, you really think it could be him?” Hiro asked finally and Elsa looked up at him. She looked up at the ceiling with a nod.

“I’ve had my suspicions for the past year, I mean, that’s why I took the job I did. But I don’t want to jump into things. This has taken so long to build, with recovering files that were nearly lost or damaged and every possible clue. Jumping into things could ruin this all. He’s already been so careful on covering his tracks. I doubt we’d be able to bring him in if he thought someone was on his tail,” she sighed. “But yes, I do think it could be him,” she replied.

Hiro nodded, taking the information in. “Just be careful,” he spoke quietly, causing Elsa to look at him with a smile.

“I will,” she replied.

❆

Morning came and Jack glanced at the clock, the red glow reading 5:10, nearly two hours of restful sleep. With a yawn and a stretch, he rose and got ready for the day, he grabbed his keys and coat before exiting the apartment. Carefully walking down the stairs, not wanting to disturb anyone, he made his way to the parking garage. Hopping on his motorbike, it rumbled to life and a moment later, he was headed towards Mrs. Potts Café. Walking in, he nearly collided with some dude who had terrible sideburns.

“Sor-“ he was immediately cut off by the glare the dude gave as he exited. He rose an eyebrow and shook his head, “some people,” he muttered with a sigh. It was too early in the morning to deal with some d-bag.

Sighing as he approached the counter, he looked up at the menu.

“What can I get you Jack?” The girl asked and he looked up for a moment longer.

“A medium black coffee and a blueberry muffin, oh and a breakfast sandwich,” he answered, looking at the barista as he gave her his card. “How are you and Adam going?” He asked as she returned the card.

“Doing great,” Belle smiled softly and Jack nodded, allowing her to get everything. When he had it all in hand, he bid her a good day and took a seat at one of the tables. After an hour, he decided to head into work early.

When he entered the Learning Center, he startled Tooth, causing her to scatter the files she was carrying. He quickly jumped into action and began helping to pick them up.

“Nightmare troubles?” she asked when they had finished, causing him to look up from the stack he had in his hands. Her eyes searched his and he nodded quietly. “Well, why don’t you go and go set up the rooms.” She told him and he grinned a bit.

“Yes ma’am,” he agreed and she rolled her eyes, making him grin even wider. He went into the first room and busied himself. The day flew by quicker than expected and soon enough, it was the end of the day. Most of the kid, had already been picked up, but a few remained, including Everett. He glanced at the time, wondering what was taking so long, considering Kristoff was usually one of the first to pick up the little guy. He shrugged it off, figuring it was probably traffic. He then took a seat next to the four-year-old to wait with him.

❆


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa glanced at the time as she buckled the girls into their carriers. “Crap,” she muttered to herself; it was ten minutes past the time she should’ve picked Everett up. She had been delayed after the girls’ afternoon snack, having to give them both baths. Normally yogurt was easy to wipe off, but Gemma had decided to stick her entire face in the bowl and then proceeded to rub it all over her hair, which Isla then followed her sister’s example. 

Elsa sighed as she finished snapping her niece in. Gemma’s cheeky grins and Isla’s delight in the moment had caused all frustration to melt away. They didn’t know any better, and she couldn’t blame them for that. She smiled a bit when the brunette trilled her lips in amusement. Throwing her purse and the diaper bag over her shoulder, she lifted the car seats out and exited the house, locking it behind her. 

Ten minutes later, she arrived at the Guardians Learning Center. Unloading the twins, she made her way inside. She used the access card, given to her by Kristoff, to unlock the door. She opened the door and moved to grab the twins car seats, but one of the ladies quickly came to help. 

“Oh, let me help!” she said and grabbed one of the car seats and held the door open. 

“Thank you,” Elsa breathed as she set Gemma’s seat near the desk. “So, where can I find Mr. Overland’s class?” she asked and the girls eyes lit up for a moment. 

“Oh, you must be Mrs. Bjorgman!” The girl grinned; Elsa was about to correct her when another lady joined them

“Actually, Nat this is Miss Arendell; Kristoff informed me you’d be coming to pick up Everett,” she smiled and Elsa nodded.

“A pleasure to meet you, I’m Tatiana Puck, but call me Tooth, everyone does,” she grinned, extending her hand.

“Elsa Arendell,” she grinned herself and shook Tooth’s hand.

“I can take you to Jack’s room, right this way,” she smiled, picking up Gemma’s carriers and started down the hall. Elsa followed behind her and thanked her when they reached the room. “Anytime,” she grinned, a slight gleam in her eye.

Elsa wondered for a moment what that was for, but she ignored it and entered the room. Bringing the twins car seats inside, she picked up the sheet, signing Everett out of the class. She glanced around the room; a couple kids where gathered at a table and she smiled a bit as she noticed Everett, who was engrossed in a game. Her eyes caught movement and who she assumed to be the teacher, turned from the counter, carrying a few cups. For a moment, his focus was on the cups in hand, but his eyes looked up and for a moment it looked like he was about to spill it all. 

She unconsciously let out a breath as he managed to keep the liquid inside and set the cups on the table. He came over and glanced at the kids, “You must be Mrs. Bjorgman?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
Before Elsa could say anything though, Everett leapt up from where he sat.   
“Aunt Elsaaaa!” He cheered, nearly causing her to stumble as he crashed into her legs. 

“Hey bud, how was your day?” She asked with a wide smile, bending down and returning the hug. 

“It was great, Mr. Jack is the best teacher ever!” He grinned and Elsa nodded with a smile. 

“Good, now, let’s get your coat on,” she smiled and stood, waiting for him to grab it. 

“So, Aunt?” he asked again, chuckling a bit, seemingly embarrassed. 

“Yes, Elsa Arendell,” she answered, extending her hand. He shook her hand, warmth spread from the point of contact. “I am assuming you must be Mr. Overland?” She asked, retreating her hand, with a small grin.

“Jack is fine, but yeah,” he answered. He turned to the girls and smiled a bit, bending down. “These must be the sisters you talk about often Everett?” He asked, bending down and Everett nodded quickly. He beamed at his teacher, momentarily distracted by telling him who was who. “Well you must be a great big brother,” he assumed and Everett nodded. “That’s good, now why don’t you get your coat on? Don’t want to keep your Aunt waiting.” He grinned at them.

Elsa blinked at the man for a moment, closing her mouth as he reminded her nephew what she was going to do a moment ago. “Yes, let’s get that coat on,” she spoke, jumping to help him out and after his hat was on and he had his backpack as well, she went to pick up the twins’ seats.

“Oh! Let me help you!” Jack quickly spoke, jumping in at that moment and Elsa retreated her hand as he moved to grab both car seats. “Mel, I’ll be right back!” He spoke over his shoulder, directing it to the other worker in the room.

“Thank you,” she spoke after they had exited the room and he nodded his head. 

“Mr. Jack is as strong as Superman, Auntie; he can lift a whole house!” Everett grinned enthusiastically and Elsa laughed softly. 

“Oh, is he now? That’s quite impressive.” She grinned and caught the slight blush on the man’s cheeks as she looked at him.

“Kids, they exaggerate a bit,” he shrugged and she smiled slightly with a nod.

“I think he is Superman,” Everett whispered loudly and Elsa held back the laugh that threatened to escape. She feigned a gasp and looked at him again.

“Do you really think so?” she whispered back, just as loud. His eyes widened and he nodded his head.

“Okay, we’ll keep it a secret,” she smiled and looked up at Jack again. 

“Haha, very funny,” he muttered, rolling his eyes with a grin. 

“Thank you by the way,” she spoke, nodding to the twins, “I appreciate it.” 

“No problem,” he shrugged it off. Elsa nodded her head to Tooth as she held the door open for Mr. Overland and lead the way to the car.

“See you next week Prince Jack!” she called as they passed them by.

“See you then Princess Mary Boo!” he hollered back with a wave. He shot a sheepish grin Elsa’s way when the little girl hopped into her car.

“Hmm, a Prince and Superman, wow, you really have a reputation to uphold,” Elsa grinned teasingly.   
He chuckled a bit and paused when they came to her car. He set the car seats down as she searched for her keys in her purse. “I swear they were right here,” she mumbled. She could feel his gaze on her and she didn’t dare look up.

“So, what kind of career do you work in?” he asked suddenly and before Elsa could answer, she found her keys.

“Yes!” she cheered, laughing a bit before clearing her throat as she unlocked it. Everett climbed in and Elsa lifted one of the seats as Jack carried the other. “So what makes you think I work in a career?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as she locked the seat in and helped Everett buckle his.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he spoke, flustered a bit. “I just guessed with the way you’re dressed and all. Ow” he muttered to himself as he placed Gemma’s seat in the car.

“Mm, and what if I simply dressed like this because I enjoyed it?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I guess- I,” he tried to speak and she smiled to herself at his flustering. “You just look very professional is all.” He answered as they closed the doors and came to the back of the car.

“I’m just messing with ya. I’m a psychologist, specalising in pediatrics,” she explained. her brows furrowed together as she noticed a bump on his head that was turning red. “You’ve got a bump,” she said, tapping the side of her head.

“A bump?” He questioned and reached up. He flinched a bit as he touched it and she looked down into her purse.

“Hold up, I have something,” she said and began looking through it again. After a moment, she had the little container and held it out to him. “It helps with cuts and bruises,” she said as he took it, nodding his thanks.

“Mind helping? I can’t see the spot too well,” he admitted and leaned forward a bit. Elsa instinctively stepped back, her heart racing for a moment. She was glad his face was bent as he held out the jar, ima me to see the momentary panic.  
She reminded herself that he was a teacher, who worked with kids. She was safe. She hesitantly took it, twisting the jar open and taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves. Dabbing a little on her finger she gently rubbed a bit on the area. Elsa quickly finished and closed, handing it back to him.

“Keep it,” she said and looked down as her phone began buzzing, she pulled it out of her bag, opening it up to see the text, but he quickly swiped the phone away. “Hey, give that back,” she spoke and reached for it, but the fact that he was a whole head taller didn’t help matters. 

“Ah ah, not yet,” he smirked, moving it out of her reach. “Outside of teaching, I also do part-time babysitting. This is my work number, so call me if you ever need someone,” he grinned and handed her phone back in a moment.

She grabbed her phone quickly, putting it back in her purse as she eyed the teacher. “Thank you, Mr. Overland, have a good day,” she spoke and brushed past him hurriedly. She climbed into her car and let out a huff as she caught her breath for a moment. She glanced at the man, finding him unusual and too charming for his own good. Shaking her head, she glanced in the rear view mirror.

“Alright, who wants dinner?” She asked and Everett cheered loudly. She smiled, starting up the car and pulling out of the parking lot. 

❆

Jack slipped back into the building, a bit of a smile on his face. “Nice going, Mr. Smooth,” Tooth smirked from where she sat, working on the computer. 

“What?” He raised an eyebrow and shook his head, waving off the comment before heading back to his classroom. The room was dark, which meant the rest of the kids had been picked up by now. He changed his direction to his office and finished up a few things before heading home. On his way, he grabbed some take-out and then returned to his apartment. 

After a quick episode of Brooklyn 99 and finishing his food, he received a gaming invitation. He immediately accepted, seeing it was from Hiro.  
He pulled on his headphones as he waited for the game to load. “What’s up Frost?” The teen asked and Jack grinned, leaning back.

“Ready to take you down, Robo,” he smirked.  
The two bantered harmless taunts to each other as they played a couple rounds of the action-packed game. Eventually Fred and Hiccup both joined in and it was nearly three in the morning when they all retired for the evening. Despite the distractions, Jack was unable to keep his mind from thinking about a certain platinum-blonde. He brushed the thoughts away and gave into the weariness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And any comments, kudos, or anything!


End file.
